Modern family: First time with the kids
by Glenn-189
Summary: This story is entirely fictional, nothing is real. Not suitable for readers under 18. Haley and her little brother start fooling around, but Mom ends up teaching them so much more please enjoy.


**First Time with the Kids**

* * *

_**Haley and her little brother start fooling around, but Mom ends up teaching them so much more please enjoy.**_

* * *

Luke woke up from a long, restful sleep. He looked down at saw his stiff dick holding the sheet up. His hand curled almost automatically around his cock. No, not this morning he wasn't going to jack off. Jacking off was kids stuff! Now that he was turning fourteen he decided it was time to cum with a female. Luke strode naked down the hall, his cock bouncing up and down. He went into the bathroom to shower. It kept throbbing so much when he washed it that he knew he had to stop or he'd cum. Jacking off was a hell of a hard habit to break. It felt so good! But he was determined to have his first experience with a woman… Hey! He smacked his forehead with his open palm. Why not get Haley to play with him? He knew his big sister got herself off in her room all the time. He'd heard her panting and her bed squeaking just like his did when his ass bounced up and down as he pounded his teenage meat. He clenched his fists. No more cock-play, damn it. Grow up, he told himself. He walked back to his room, his youthful cock now fully hard, bobbing from side to side as he made his way down the hall.

Haley was a six years older than him. When they were younger, their bedroom would echo with Haley's childish giggles when he would tease her smooth little cunt with his finger. Luke jerked on a fresh pair of boxer shorts over his hips and sat down with a dirty magazine he had found in his father's closet. He had to get his act together. He didn't want to just walk into Haley's room and shove his cock at her and say, "Hey, Sis, beat this off for me will you?" That wouldn't be very brotherly. He looked down at his cock. It was sticking up inside his underwear as if wanting to be jacked off, as if resented being held down by his shorts. His finger teased the sensitive tip of his cock. Jesus, he had to get laid! And Haley was the only girl he knew that he thought he could slide his prick into.

Luke's eyes fell to his new cellphone sitting on the shelf. Then he had a wonderful idea. With the phone in his hand, the hot and horny kid trotted down the hall to his sister's bedroom. He stood outside the door, listening.

"Umm… so nice! Fuck, that feels so good." Haley was sliding one of her dildo's in and out of her pussy again! He pushed her door open very slowly and very quietly to peek in. Haley was sitting on a high stool, leaning back against the wall. Except for white socks and a pair of pink tennis shoes, his twenty year old sister was stark naked. Her brown eyes were riveted to the reflection of her pussy in a small hand mirror she was holding between her legs. As he watched silently, her middle finger teased her slippery clit again. She slid the pink 7 inch dildo up her cunt and her slim body jerked. He saw her tiny nipples swell up. When she took her hand away, Luke stared intently at her tight little pussy. Haley had a neat patch of brown hair on the very top of her cunt, but her pussylips pooched out, soft and delicate, without a single hair growing around them to block his view. He felt his cock straining against his shorts.

Luke quietly shut her door and thought for a minute, then knocked.

"Go away!" Haley called out. Her voice sounded odd to him strained, like she was choking. He bet she was fingering her little clit like crazy, trying to make her nubile pussy cum.

"Gotta ask you something, Sis," he said. After a long pause, she swung the door open. Her short silk robe covered everything but her hard nipples poked thru the thin fabric. Luke wanted to look at, but his dick was still twitching. Haley's eyes widened when she saw that the front her brother's boxers were sticking way out.

"I wanna learn how to take pictures with my new phone, Haley.

"You think you could help me?" He asked her. Haley stood with her hand under her robe, looking at her brother's shorts. When he shifted nervously from one foot to the other, she saw the tip of his cock peek through the front opening of his shorts. It looked very swollen, and she could see a juicy dribble forming at the hole.

"I'm glad you aren't dressed, Haley."

"It would be really fun to take some pics of you without any clothes on."

"You know, like in Dad's magazines."

"I won't save the pictures, I just want to practice taking them."

"Okay?" Luke said with a straight poker face.

"Okay"

"But no telling Mom, right?" she said, excited to let him see her naked.

"Right." Luke said. His cock got stiffer and slid further through the opening. The entire shiny head of his cock was now visible. Luke was darn sure that when he got his phone between her legs and maybe got her to play with herself a little, he'd get the hard-on of his life. He noticed that his cock was sticking out, but decided to leave it. He bet she'd want to get her hands on it if she saw it. The rest would be easy.

"Okay, Haley. Sit up on the edge of your bed," he said, closing her door behind them.

"You have to open your robe."

"No girl in Dad's magazines wears very much." Luke said as he was composing Haley on her bed. His sister's fingers tugging at the tie around her slim waist, letting her robe flip open.

"Hey, that's good, Haley."

"Real sexy."

"Jeez, you're so pretty!" he complimented her. She smiled while he stared at her perfect, young body. He stood very close to her. He could smell her pussy. He could see her small brown little nipples so clearly his mouth suddenly went dry. He aimed the phone and took his first photo. God, his cock had never been this hard! He moved closer to her. His legs brushed against the insides of her legs, he was so close. He could see her pussylips opening a little. If he moved just right, the head of his cock would touch her smooth legs. Yeah, just like that. He felt her jump.

"You're real good at this, Haley!"

"Now, give me a real sexy shot… put your hand on your pussy!" Luke instructed his older sister.

She attempted to sneer but he could tell she was getting more and more excited from feeling his cocktip rubbing against her bare flesh. He snapped the pussy shot. He moved closer still, turning a little. He felt the end of his dick gently touch her smooth pussylips. Luke pretended to be absorbed in the settings of his camera phone.

Had his sister thrust her cunt toward him? She must have. He could feel the heat from her pussy on his slippery cockhead.

"Luke, your cock is sticking out."

"You should take off your shorts and just get naked like me."

"If you want to see me naked, I want to see you naked too." Haley said. Luke smiled and handed her his phone before quickly pulling off his shorts, but he didn't step back. His dick was pointed straight at the parted opening to her tight, twenty year old pussy. Her eyes flicked up to his.

"There, isn't that better?" she asked. Her fingers brushed the soft skin of his shaft. His dick throbbed in her hand. She whimpered a little, her face growing pink with sexual heat rushing through her childish body. They both looked down, watching as she started to rub his cock against her wet cuntlips.

"Oooooh." She breathed.

"That feels so nice. So much different than…"

"Than your finger?"

"Uh-huh." He felt her shiver. They touched their foreheads together as they watched their sex organs rubbing together. Oh, man! It felt so good to have her drag his cock up and down her open pussy. His hands went around her waist. The two horny teenagers didn't hear the bedroom door open slightly.

Their mother peeked inside, wondering what her two kids were up to. Haley aimed the phone and snapped a photo of their hairless, young genitals touching.

"Mmm! You promise you'll save that one for me, Luke?" She giggled.

Claire trembled as she watched her horny children playing. Her son's cock was rubbing against her daughter's wet, pussy. She knew she should walk in and put a stop to it, but she was rooted to the floor and couldn't move. The scene before her had her captivated, reminiscent of a similar scene from when she was twenty. Haley set the phone aside and reached down to hold her tight cuntlips open. She pressed his shaft flat against her cunt, leaning back a little, her hips moving instinctively. Her clit leaped up, tingling and eager.

"Can I put my cock in your pussy, Sis?" Luke swallowed hard. The words had just slipped out. He was so damn hot he thought his dick would burn her hand. Haley looked at her younger brother.

"Have you ever ducked a girl before?" Haley asked her baby brother.

"No, you will be my first."

"Will it hurt." He said sheepishly, acting like he didn't knew anything about sex. She was pushing his cockhead down, moving her hips forward a little. Jesus, she was going to put him in her! Luke was sure of it.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Sis. And I'll stop right away if you say so." Hey said.

"Oh I know." Haley replied to him. He was inching toward her. He had his cock aimed dead center. His throbbing fourteen year old cockhead slid into her slippery twenty year old cunt, hiding it from their curious eyes.

"Oh, my gosh!" Haley gasped.

"Yeah," Luke shuddered. Luke treasured the feeling of his adorable older sister's tight pussy clasping his sensitive cockhead.

"Oh, Luke… I can feel your heart beating," Haley whispered. Luke nodded.

"Yeah! Me, too."

"And I can feel your cunt grabbing my dick."

"It really wants it, Haley." Luke said

"Oooooo, yes… yes, Luke. It does. Haley moaned as she felled her brothers eight inch cock fill her tight fuckhole.

Claire was mesmerized by the incestuous scene her kids were putting on. She was delighted that she was able to watch two of her precocious children experiment with each other, delicately fondling and gently fucking together for the very first time, or so she presumed. She slid a hand inside her blouse to caress one of her small perky tits, her other hand inside her tight jeans, cupping her quivering cunt. She could feel the wetness soaking through her panties as she stared with foggy eyes at her two kids.

She delighted in seeing her son's cute little ass clench and relax as his cock was nestled inside his sister's pussy. She could almost make out his tight hairless balls hanging between his smooth legs. She wished she had the courage to walk inside and take over the role of photographer so she could document her horny children's first incestuous fuck for the family album. She would make sure to get close-up shots of Haley's pussy being penetrated by Luke's hard teenage cock, her daughter's supple young tits as they wiggled with delight, and their moaning faces as they fucked each other to powerful orgasms.

Claire wondered if Luke was old enough to cum. She certainly hoped so. He was almost fourteen. Weren't fourteen-year-old boys able to squirt cum? It would be so special if he was able to give his lovely older sister a nice dose of his hot teenage boy-cum. She had to stifle a moan as she felt her pussy juices begin to run down her leg. She didn't want to interrupt her children fucking, not for anything in the world. Inside the bedroom, both of Haley's small hands held her brother's prick tightly. She wiggled her hot little ass toward him another inch or two, biting her lower lip.

Luke took a deep breath, trying to be cool. He stood, trembling, the head of his pulsing cock inside his sister's tight cunthole. Her fingers were driving him up the wall, squeezing his thick shaft. Even though she shook from head to toe, her hand moved up to this belly, holding him back from getting his cock into her any farther. Luke picked up the phone and viewed the pussy shot he'd taken.

"Look, Haley. You've got a really pretty cunt… see? You're all grown up now. Ready to fuck."

His sister looked at the photo on the screen. She licked her lips, staring at the erotic image of her wet, pubescent cunt. Now her hands weren't holding him back. Luke leaned toward her. He felt the tightness of her slick fuckhole. Shit, her slick flesh was soft and hotter than hell. He eased back. He could feel her young pussy fluttering and grasping for his cockhead. His dick sank farther into her hole one more inch… Haley put the phone down and her fingers curled over the edge of the bed. She lifted her knees. Her ankles were crossed behind his back.

"Push," she whispered.

"I want to feel all of your dick inside me."

"Oh! Oh, Luke!" Haley moaned. The horny boy's palms were pressed against Haley's pert little tit-mounds. Her nipples felt like little rubber erasers. He felt her heels digging into his back. She was pulling him in. She leaned back, licking her lips, watching his hard shaft slowly going into her quivering pussy-hole. The pressure of her heels eased. Her cunt muscles tensed again. She forced another inch of his aching cockshaft into her tight hole. Luke was so excited that his urge to cum was almost impossible to resist. His prick had never been so damn hard! How could a girl's cunt be so tight? In the magazines, the chicks had taken cocks twice as big as his. From the expression on their faces, they'd loved every hard inch! His arms went around his sister. He pulled her tightly to his body. His fingers brushed down her back to get a firm grip on her small ass.

"I gotta get it all in, Haley," he panted. Her arms and legs suddenly locked tightly around her brother.

"Jam it in!" She shouted."

"All the way!"

"I want you to fuck me, Luke."

"Fuck me… fuck me brother!" Haley screamed.

'Yes!' Claire said to herself, watching her over-sexed kids, unconcerned that they were using such words with each other.

'Fuck her, Luke!'

'Fuck your little sister's cunt! Be a good brother and fuck your sister's cunt hard!' Claire moaned softly while her fingers slid in and out of her own soaking pussy.

Haley's pussyhole fluttered and rippled around his rigid cock. Luke shoved hard. He felt her cunt walls giving, opening. Haley's teeth sank into his shoulder.

"Oh, Luke!" She yelled.

"It's in. I got it in, Sis. Look!" Luke cheered loudly.

They both looked between their hot, young bodies. Not an inch of Luke's throbbing eight inch dick was to be seen—just light wisps of his pubic hair nestled against her smooth mons. Haley took a quick photo.

"There, now you'll have a picture of the moment of when you lost your virginity, brother!"

"Oh! Ummmmm… yeah! Yeah, I like it.

"I feel so filled up inside, Luke."

"Move it in and out a little."

"Uh! Yeah, like that!" Haley moans getting louder.

Luke couldn't believe what was happening. Jesus Christ, he was fucking his own sister! Her cunt was gripping his cock while he fucked in and out of her. It felt better than any jack-off he'd ever experienced. All the wonderful sensations he was feeling were coming from his hard cock buried deep inside his sibling sister's clinging cunt, his hairless balls rubbing against her tiny pink asshole. Haley held her legs up, leaning back, watching him fuck her cunt. Now they were getting it going. She was relaxing her pussy-muscles a little bit, letting him get all the way into her, then clamping down when he drew back. She began to quiver with the ecstatic thrills of cumming with her brothers dick inside her.

"Oh, Luke! It's so nice… so nice!" She panted.

Luke was so hot he felt like he was cumming, but he was too tense. He couldn't tell for sure if his dick had gone off. Her cunt seemed slicker. He could bottom his rod and slide it almost all the way out now without feeling that he'd stuck his cock into a vise.

"Your dick's getting harder in me," Haley whimpered.

"Guess I'm going to cum," Luke panted.

"I can tell. My cock feels so good in your pussy, Haley!"

"Don't stop."

"Don't you dare stop, Luke."

"It feels so good. I wanna fuck you all day." Haley moaned.

The girl watched her brother fucking her tight hole. No wonder her mother hollered like crazy at night when Daddy was screwing her. Haley wanted to scream for joy, her cunt felt so good. Why had she wasted so much time just dildo-ing her pussy and rubbing her clit? There wasn't any feeling in the world like this! All the hot stories her girlfriends had told her were true! Fucking was terrific!

"Oh, Haley…"

"I think I'm going to cum… I'm going to squirt any second." Luke moaned.

"Do it, Luke! Cum inside me!"

"I wanna feel it in my pussy!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"Please cum inside my tight pussy, Luke!" Haley screamed, on the verge of cumming herself.

Claire licked her lips as she watches the horny teenage children pounding away. She wanted to see her kids cum together more than anything.

'Cum, Luke!'

'Give her all your juicy cum!'

'Show Mommy what a big boy you've become!' She said to herself.

Luke picked up the pace. His rigid dick fucked in and out of Haley incredibly tight cunt. He began to feel that delicious tingling in his balls as he approached his climax.

"Oh, fuck!" he yelled.

"I'm going to cum, Sis!" His cock throbbed in her cunt.

"Oh, shit! Here I go!" The boy slammed his hips forward, forcing his cock as deep as he could get it inside Haley's tight pussy.

"I'm cumming, Sis!"

"Ohhhhh, fuck!"

"Can you feel it in your pussy?" he shouted.

"Yes! I can feel it, Luke! Fill my pussy with your cum! It's soooo good!"

Claire watched her son writhing in orgasm as the kids pressed their crotches hard against each other, moaning and panting.

"Oh, my pussy! My pussy feels so good!" Halley moaned as she felled her brothers cum pumping inside her cunt. After unloading his last spurts of cum inside his sisters pussy he pulled out.

Luke looked down to see the result of their incestuous fucking. He could see his cum dribble out around his cock. He smiled, knowing he had made so much that Haley couldn't hold it all in her tiny pussy.

Haley's fingers brushed his soaked balls. She wiped his cum off and held her hand up to stare at the white stuff her brother's dick had produced. Her cunt got slicker when she came, but she didn't shoot anything out. And why was he stopping? When she came her climax it just made her want to have another one right away.

"You can't be done yet," Haley said.

"No, I didn't cum yet!

"We're supposed to cum together! Don't stop, Luke!" Haley said mad for not letting her orgasm.

Luke gritted his teeth. "Can't help it, Sis."

The kids heard another person speak.

"It doesn't always happen that way, Haley." It was their mother's voice. The sound made both the kids freeze. Jesus! When had she come into the room? Claire put her arms around her son and her daughter. She hugged them tightly. Haley looked at her mother's wide eyes and her flushed face, at her small nipples poking straight out thru her unbuttoned blouse. Luke looked at his mom's hand stroking his juice-sliced cock, at her soft smile. He knew she wasn't mad at him for fucking Haley. His cock twitched at the teasing touches of his mom's warm fingers.

"I'll teach you how to cum, Haley."

"From being fucked, I mean."

"I know you can get off with your fingers."

"I've heard you in your room." Claire said.

Haley felt her face getting hot with embarrassment. But her body jerked hotly from the soft touch of her mom's finger on her erect clit. Haley was so excited she could hardly breathe.

"I know how to cum mom."

"But I want to cum when the boy is inside me." Haley explained disappointed.

"I know honey."

"It's a boys thing to cum first and have a girl leave her without having her orgasm."

"Let me teach you a couple of tricks." Claire said as she rubbed the cum oozing from her daughters pussy all over her clit. Her own mom was going to teach her pussy how to cum while fucking a boy's cock! Claire held her son's cum-slickened prick in her soft hand as she spoke to her daughter.

"Haley, the best way to learn how to screw and to get off with a man in your pussy is to watch and see how it's done."

"It's easier than trying to learn from a book or from experimenting."

"That can just make you hot and uptight." Claire said.

"You're going to fuck Luke, Mom?" Haley asked confused.

Luke couldn't believe it, he was going to fuck an experienced pussy, his mother's! It wouldn't be so damn tight around his prick, like Haley's had been. And his older sister was going to watch! Haley pouted a little. She was hot to keep on fucking, but she kept her mouth shut. When her mom had discovered her bare-assed on her bed, she thought for she she'd get her little butt spanked. It was hard to adjust to the sudden switch of events.

Claire could feel her cunt oozing hot cream. Ever since she laid eyes on her two kids fucking, she hadn't been able to think about anything but fucking her younger son. Now, she told herself, she had a reason for doing it. She'd help Haley learn how to handle a boy's cock. Better to learn from her own mother than from schoolgirl gossip. Claire took off her blouse, jeans and her soaking panties and lay on the bed. Haley sat cross-legged beside her, watching Luke move between her mother's spread legs. She slipped her fingers into her newly-fucked pussy-hole. They felt good! Her clit was hotter and more sensitive than it had ever been. She could feel her brothers hot cum slip between her fingers as she pushed in. The young girl looked at her mother's mature tits, at her pink clit standing up out of the bush of golden curls that covered her pussy-mound, at Luke's hand curled around his throbbing teenage dick.

"Your nipples get harder than mine, Mom," she said.

Her small hand reached out to cup her mother's white tit-mound. Her thumb rubbed Claire's erect nipple.

"Your boobies haven't grown much, Haley."

"Maybe when you get pregnant they will get bigger and so do your nipples grow bigger and you show a boy just how to suck on them."

"And they'll feel real good."

"They help you to get hot and cum."

Her daughter's soft hands stroking her boobs made Claire's cunt even slicker with trickling pussy-juice.

"Now that your cunt has been fucked,"

"You'll find your whole body will respond to what a boy does to you."

"Don't be afraid to show him just where everything is that feels good when it's played with."

"You'll get so you can cum lots of ways… I mean, besides having his cock fucking your cunt." Claire said softly,

Haley turned red. She had never heard her mother say much words. Her finger worked in her tight little pussy-hole. Luke hadn't moved. He just sat staring at his mom's moist cuntlips, how her hole seemed to open and shut in anticipation of feeling a cock going into it. Haley leaned over. Her fingers slid over her mother's pussy-mound. She felt between her soft warm pussylips. Her middle finger eased into Claire's cunthole. How soft and warm it was! Her own cunt just clamped down and held tightly. It wouldn't let go and ripple and work on her finger like her mom's was doing.

"Um… ummmm,"

"That feels really good, Haley."

"Finger-fuck Mommy."

"Push in harder. You won't hurt me. Uh… uh… uh… God, that feels so good!" Claire purred.

Haley watched her mother's hips come off the bed. She saw them tilt and swing back and forth, working on her finger just like she had fucked her brother's stiff cock. The hot girl felt her clit swelling with excitement. Luke came to life. With a low moan he leaned over and buried his face between his mother's small perky tits. Her hands guided his sucking mouth from one erect nipple to the other. He sucked hard, pulling her nipples out. His mouth and his licking and biting made her work her hips even faster. Haley slid two fingers into her mother's cunt. Her thumb was pressed to Claire's clit.

"Oh God! I'm such a naughty mommy!" Haley moaned fingering her mother.

"My daughter is finger-fucking my cunt and my son is sucking my nipples… oh, this is so good!"

"So fucking good," Claire mumbled.

"I'm going to cum, Haley."

"Watch… watch Mommy!"

"Mommy's cumming!" Claire screamed.

The excited girl felt her mother's body growing tense with the erotic thrills of her approaching orgasm. She felt the pussy around her fingers tightening. Luke squeezed his mom's tit-mounds together, licking furiously one nipple and then the other.

"Aaaahhhh!" His mother's soft sigh when she slid into her first climax made Luke's cock so hard he felt he had to get it into her. But Claire's cunt was full of fingers. He groaned and then began jacking off, sitting between her widely spread legs. Haley kept finger-fucking her mother and herself, still watching her brother jacking off. This was wild! She'd peeked into bedrooms and bathrooms before, but to see a boy beating his meat right under her eyes made her cunt flow a small river of hot girl-juice down her ass crack. He moved his hand faster than she did when she diddled her clit. Boys got off differently than girls, she knew. But girls could do it over and over again. She felt very superior to her older brother.

"Whew!" Claire rubbed her flushed face with her hands and she sat up. Haley took her hand away. She leaned back, keeping her small legs spread so Luke could watch her finger her tiny pussy. Her eyes never left her mother's wet cunt.

"Have you ever sucked a boy's cock, Haley?" Claire asked quietly.

"IEW, no that's disgusting."

"He just put it in my pussy." Haley shook her head.

"Oh," Claire frowned.

"If you suck on his cock, you'll get hotter, Haley."

"And it will be easier for you to cum."

Claire and Haley sat next to each other on the edge of the bed and her son stood in front of them, his stiff fourteen year old cock waving eagerly at their faces. Her soft hand went around the back of her daughter's neck. Haley found her mouth wrapping around her brother's rigid cock, then being eased off, as her mother did the same with Luke's hard penis. They traded his cock back and forth.

"Do you like the taste of cock, Haley?" Claire asked her nubile daughter. Haley bobbed her head in a big smile.

"If you try hard enough, you should be able to taste Luke's cum and your own pussy juice." Claire said. Mother and daughter continued to swap Luke's cock back and forth between each other. Claire went wild, tasting both of her kids' fuck juices on her son's young cock. She loved feeling his rigid cock on her tongue and his hairless balls against her chin. Haley forgot completely about her itching, burning pussy. Every time Claire pointed his cock her way, Haley sucked greedily on her brother. The double suck-job drove the horny boy right out of his mind. His body stiffened. His fists clenched. He fucked their sucking mouths with hard thrusts.

Jesus, it felt so good to be sucked! Claire eased away and lay fingering her pussy-hole, watching her boy getting licked and sucked. Haley got up on her hands and knees, her little ass pointed toward her mother. Haley's hands gripped his rigid cock at the base. Her teeth nipped his cockhead. Her tongue swept up one side of his cock and down the other. She moved back and forth, making cooing sounds deep in her throat.

"You're a natural cocksucker, Haley honey."

"One of the best twenty-year-old cocksuckers I've ever seen." Claire murmured. She pulled her daughter's rosy little ass closer to her. Haley lay on her side and lifted her slim leg. Claire's mouth closed over Haley's smooth cum drenched cunt. She licked and sucked hungrily, swallowing the mixture of her boy's cum and her daughter's fresh pussy-fluids. The bedroom was filled with slurps and moans as Luke drove his cock deeper into his sister's throat. Claire's hot whimpering made his cock grow so rigid, his sister's teeth could hardly dent it. She bit and chewed on him, squeezing his full balls. Claire worked her tongue deeper into Haley's hot little cunt. How tight her horny girl was! She remembered back through the years to the first time she had felt a tongue probing her sensitive young cunt. Her daddy had eaten her out long before she had grown any hair on it. Suddenly Haley lifted her head away from her brother's cock. She held it up, rigidly erect. Her eyes were wide. She was cumming, cumming from her own mommy sucking her hot cunt!

"Mom! I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

"Oh, my tummy's cramping! Suck me!" Claire's hands gripped her girl's slim hips. She sucked furiously on the little pussy that was clamped tightly around her intruding tongue.

"I'm cumming… cumming… cumming…" Haley chanted. Every time she chanted out the word, her hands jerked her brother's throbbing cock all the harder. Finally, Luke shot a wild arc of white cum into the air. Haley came at the same split second. Luke fell to his knees, holding his spurting cock. Haley slid forward, flat on her face. Claire's sucking mouth never released her girl's hot pussy. She kept Haley's legs open and her hips up, that spasming cunt tightly pressed to her mouth. Minutes passed before Claire felt her twenty year old girl's body stop trembling. She lovingly kissed her daughter's cute little butt cheeks, spreading them apart and sliding her tongue between them, licking hotly at her pink little asshole.

Haley whimpered, at this new sensation. There were so many things they could do, so many new things to try! Haley's head swam with all the exciting possibilities of having sex with her mother and brother. Never again would she hide alone in her room, with just her mirror and her busy fingers to bring her off. As far as she was concerned, fucking should always be with someone else… especially someone you're related to!

"Lick my asshole!"

"Ohhhhh, it feels so so good!" Haley begged to her mom.

Luke climbed back into the bed. His red cock was still hard as a rock. Claire simply could not make herself stop sucking and licking on her daughter's tight puckered hole.

"Mom, I wanna fuck you now!" Claire looked up at her horny son, hard cock throbbing in his fist. "Now Luke, didn't I teach you to be more polite than that?"

"Ask Mommy again, but this time be polite about it."

"Okay." He said, softly.

"Mommy, can I please put my cock inside your pretty cunt and fuck you?"

"Please, Mommy?"

Claire smiled at her growing boy, overflowing with lust for pussy.

"Oh, alright."

"I think my handsome little man has earned some of Mommy's cunt." She flipped over onto her back, lifting her knees. She pulled Haley on top of her in a 69 position. Her mouth pressed against the trembling girl's hairless cuntlips. She pushed her long tongue into the tight, wet hole. Haley began shaking again, working for another incestuous climax as she watched her mother's cunt and her brother's cock very closely. Luke gazed at his mother's open pussy right under his flaming hot cockhead. Luke groaned and looked up. He could see his sister's face only inches away from his cock. His eyes flicked down to the waiting cunt. His mommy's cunt. The cunt where he came from. Finally, he was going to get a chance to go back, back where he belongs.

Haley reached out and clutched his cock, aimed it at her face and kissed the sticky tip. With a giggle, she directed it towards her mother's cunt as Luke pushed, sliding inside her. Jesus Christ! It felt so good he was sure he would cum right away. His mother's cunt was tight, but not as tight like Haley. Her cunt worked on his cock, squeezing him, milking his pre-cum out of his cum-channel. He drove in, bottoming his cock in her hot twat. His mother's was a ten times better than he thought it would be. It felt like his cock belonged inside his mommy's cunt!

"Luke, your cock looks so good going into Mommy's wet pussy!" she said, watching closely. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He watched his hard cock ramming in and out of her. Nothing had ever felt so wonderful! Nothing was as exciting as fucking his own sexy mom. When Haley learned how to really fuck, he was going to die from exhaustion with two hot cunts in the house: one smooth, one hairy not to mention Alex.

Haley's voice rose in a high wail of ecstatic joy.

"Oh, you're making' me cum again, Mom!"

"Suck my pussy!"

"Suck my little pussy forever!" Haley moaned.

Luke's raging eight inch cock slammed into Claire's drenched cunt all the harder. His balls slapped furiously against her puckered asshole. Haley writhed on top of her mother, cumming over and over again. Her round eyes watched her brother's cock slamming in and out of her mom's cunt.

"Fuck me, Luke!" Claire screamed.

"Oh Jesus Christ, fuck Mommy's cunt!"

"Fuck it… fuck it… fuck it!" Claire screamed loud. Her voice trailed off into incoherent mumblings. Her head lifted up and fell back to her pillow. Her hands clenched her daughter's tiny ass. Her hips whipped his rigid cock in and out of her fuckhole. The bed groaned and complained under the wild thrusts of her hips.

"Yes, I'll fuck you, Mom."

"I'll fuck the living hell out of you."

"I'll fuck my cock into your fucking cunt as hard as I can, Mom!"

He picked up the pace, slamming his cock deep into his mother's cunt. Haley watched them fuck, her eyes round as saucers. Her brother had gone cunt-mad! He was fucking her mother so hard. How could Mommy take such a pounding and pant for more? He jerked his cock out and thrust it back in. Haley gasped when she saw her brother pound back into her mommy's cunthole. Claire's legs wrapped around his back. Her heels dug into him, driving her son's hard cock into her cunt as far as it could possibly go. Haley's eyes were riveted to her mother's slick cunt taking her brother's prick. She watched as her mature pussy expertly clutched her son's young cock while he fucked the hell out of her cunt.

"Oh, I love watching you two fuck like this, it's so pretty seeing your cock in her cunt, Luke!" Haley cheered. Claire writhed in incestuous pleasure.

"You're doing so good, Luke!"

"You're fucking Mommy like a grown-up boy!"

"Keep fucking Mommy, Luke!" He lifted her legs up, pulling them wide apart. His fingers gripped her ankles. Haley could see every inch of her mother's wide-open snatch. She watched his cockhead appear and then disappear into that pink gash.

"Luke…"

"I want you to give your cum to your sister."

"Squirt all your wonderful cum inside her pretty little cunt!" Claire moaned.

Luke smiled. He jerked his prick out of her cunt as his sister quickly got up and leaned back beside her mother. Haley gasped with surprise as legs pressed up against her erect nipples. She saw her cunt open and wet and ready to fuck. Her eyes grew round as she watched her brother's hard cocktip open her tight fuckhole and slip inside.

"Ah!" Her sharply explosive gasp echoed from wall to wall. Luke ripped into her pussy, sinking every inch of his aching eight inch cock in her pussy with one wild thrust.

"Fuck her, Luke!" Claire urged him. She finger-fucked her cunthole with three fingers, watching her son screwing her daughter with incestuous excitement.

"Make her cum this time."

"She's so fucking hot, it'll be easy."

"Make her get off!"

"You can do it! Fuck!" Claire cheered. Luke seemed to age five years right before Claire's eyes. He fucked his sister like a real man. And she responded to every wild plunge of his cock inside her newly opened twat.

"That's good, Luke,"

"So damn good!"

"Better than before, I can feel every inch of you in me."

"Fuck my hole!"

"Fuck me, baby brother!" Haley yelled.

Now her eyes were closing. Her small perky nipples stood up, brittle and hot and pink. Her cunt rippled around her brother's raging hot cock. She was slipping into a wild orgasm. Luke felt his cock going out of control.

"Oh, Haley! Here it cums!" He shouted, grinding deeply into his sister's sugary cunt.

"I'm cumming again!"

"I can't help it!"

"My cock is going to fill your pussy with cum again, Haley!" Claire saw Luke's ass clench as he thrust hard into his sister and spurted hot angry jets of cum into his sister's sizzling cunthole.

"Aaargghhh!" Haley yelled. Claire saw that Haley was cumming hard! Claire grabbed for her girl's pussy. She delighted in feeling how it clamped down on Luke's cock as she slipped a finger inside, beside her boy's fucking prick.

"Yes! I'm cumming, Mommy!"

"Ohhhhh, I'm cumming!"

"My cunt is on fire!"

"My pussy is cumming!"

"Ohhhhh, so fucking good!"

"Give me all your cum, Luke!"

"Fill up my pussy with cum!"

"Cum in my fucking cunt, Luke!" Haley hollered. Haley kept cumming over and over again. At the same time Luke started cumming, unloading his biggest load of cum ever deeply inside his sisters pussy. Then Haley went limp. Her arms and legs fell flat on the bed, but her pussy kept clamping and releasing around his shooting cock. When it was over, Luke pulled his still-hard cock from his sister's cum filled hole and collapsed beside her.

"You kids fucked so well, I'm so proud of how much you two have grown up!"

"If only Daddy were here to see how you've learned to fuck and cum, Haley." Claire said with pride.

"When will he be home?" The hot girl asked.

"Soon, honey."

"I can't wait to show Daddy what I've learned, Mom!

"Luke and I can show him how we can fuck and make each other cum!"

All three laughed together and cuddled each other's naked body in incestuous bliss.

"I'll bet you, your daddy can't wait to see and try it out for himself, honey. Claire said as she gave her baby girl a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this second one-shot modern family incest story.**_

_**Please note these stories are not connected to the modern family affairs story.**_


End file.
